User talk:Smoketail88/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warriors Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 15:50, August 14, 2010 Warrior Fanon This is a fan fiction wiki so you can make new clans and warriors if you like. This place is new so if you know anyone who would like to work here let them know. You can see my clan FireClan and my to warriors Silverfang and Rustclaw for examples. When making a warrior article pease put the clan name as a last name so people know what clan they are from. It can be the clan they were born in or the current clan. You can write stories here too. Have fun around here.Aniju Aura 04:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE We need more users. Please tell people about this wiki. Aniju Aura 01:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Clan Comments People will come. Those who have stories will want to show them to other people who like Warriors. this place is where everyone who is a fan of Warriors can come and write and create stories for thier own clans and characters. Word of mouth will spread and more people who discover Warriors and starting searching online will find this place. As long as we get a few new users it will be find. If you known anyone who would like this place tell them to come. Aniju Aura 05:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't make too many articles begining with the same name or it will get confusing later on. I have this promble at other wiki. One LeafClan named article is a enough. Also get your clans a name for their story so on Warriors Clans they can have a catagory.Not all the Clans live in one area so I don't want new veiwers to get confused. Thank you! Aniju Aura 00:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) New Tample I created a new Tample called Tample:WarriorsinfoTample:Warriorsinfo. It would be nice if you used it on your warrior's articles from now on. All the infomationis already in it so all you have to do is fill it out for you warrior. Thank you.Aniju Aura 01:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Template:Warriorsinfo When you edite theres a toool bar above the edtiing area. It is right under Insert where it says Template. Chick on that and the chick on Other Template/ magic word. Then hit choose another template. It the Search or a Template type in'Template:Warriorsinfo' and ok then it should pop up for editing. Then you just fill it out. I'll see if I can make one for the Clans' pages too.Aniju Aura 00:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I was wandering if you knew how they were making those nice warrior pictures on Warrior Wiki. I think we should drew our own but if a cat looks like one of their's then maybe we can use the same picture. Aniju Aura 05:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think at the end of each mont we'll update the Warrior Fanon Main Page with news and how many artciles have been made. I think that would be better then editing it every time someone makes a new articles or edite. Aniju Aura 08:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I added on the template on Smoketail's page so now you can use that as a guide for the next warriors you make. Don't you known anyone who might want to join. We need new users maybe someone who has heard of wiki or people from other site?Aniju Aura06:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Phillies, Aniju Aura told me about this place. I've read most of the warriors book but I mostly edit at Meerkats Wiki. I will come around every once in a while to see how things are going and to create an article or two. Today, I'm saying hi to the top users.Phillies [http://warriorscatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Phillies Go Philadelphia Union ]16:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I hate the tables. I keep losing the information on them and have to start all over so I never liked using those things. Plus on the Template where is says Leader(s) is where you put all the names of the former leaders, deputies and Medicine Cats. I don't want my place to be like Warriors Wiki. We don't have to make ours look like their articles. I like the template and the Leadership section which you can talk about the former leaders. I also want to make an All Known Members section but all of my Clans are new and no one has died yet. Well it’s your stories and clans so you can do it if you want but I like the tamplate. Aniju Aura 00:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Tables Don't be sad. You can used them on you Clans' pages but I don't like using the tables. I'll stick with the Leadership section and The Tamplate.Aniju Aura 02:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Offical Partners You cant use the tables if you want. And it doesn't look like your Warriors Forum has too many people so maybe those who work here will go to your's too and work there too.Which is the deal with all the other Offical Partners. I'm tring to get peopel to notice them so they will work there too. I think you will like Dogs and Cats Wiki.Aniju Aura 08:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RPG Hi, I am 4pinkbear. I am here to invite you to Destiny Calling's wiki, www.warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com . It is really fun! Leave a message on my talkpage there if you wanna! :D ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 22:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! You can find me on that site usually if you need have any questions! My personal favorite thing to do on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki is make warriors Character Art blanks, and the cats! :D ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 15:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so will you join today? Its always fun to have newcomers! :D ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 15:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I know you might recognize it from Destiny Calling's blog on Warriors Wiki! :D ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 15:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So, did U see it? All you have to do to officially join is message me on there, and I will let you in! ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯21:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I already will prepare a new clan for Smoketail (your character from RPG ThunderClan, which is now DawnClan) to be in. Actually, there is a LeafClan already there, its been there for months! It doesn't have a medicine cat, yet! Do you wanna be the medicine cat?☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 21:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so when will you wanna start? ☯IcefeatherNight Whispers ☯ 20:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Poor Splashfur Oh poor Splashfur. How come they exiled him. I like that cat....Aniju Aura 00:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Poor Splashfur Well he can join one of the other Clans. Or start his own. Who saids we can only have four Clans to one area.Use one of the Layouts and make him so we can see what he looks like. Love is loyalty what's wrong with GrassClan. If they met one of mine Clans they better watch out! Aniju Aura 03:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Poor Splashfur Spashfur should just start his own Clan where you can have more freedom and kittypets aren't looked down upon, like my Clans formed by Jaggedstar.I see you only have three Clans there, LeafClan, GrassClan and CloudClan. Maybe it's time to form a fourth one.;)*Hint* Aniju Aura 06:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Maybe? Now you need a picture of him. So is Splashfur going to make his own Clan? It should be something with water since his names is Splashfur. The original name of WaterClan was going to be OcceanClan but I changed it after I realized EarthClan and FireClan are two of the elements. So I changes IceClan to AirClan since they lived on a mountain and then I changed WaterClan's name. I’m a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, if you ever heard of it. You can have OcceanClan since I would need that name any more. Splashstar sounds good. :)Aniju Aura 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) GorgeClan is a bit weird of a name, since Slasphfur's name has nothing to do with the name of the Clan. But it's your story so you can do what you want. I'll see what I can do with OcceanClan and IceClan. Maybe LostGod will want them. As for the picture, it's a bit small so I'll see if I can make it bigger or is it for a kitten? If it is for a kitten then I won't make it bigger. Draw some more warriors, the more the better and I don't want to be the only one working on them. I use tattoo or just these black silhouettes I found on the internet, then I use paint to make the outlines and face. Quilt outlines are good to use too but I have to go over them to make the picture look like a layout. Aniju Aura 07:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) My drawing are those pictures I made are tattoo silhouettes od cats I found. I outline them with paint, I don't use pecil much on paint.Add the picture on the Layout page and say it is a kitten so people know and can use it for kittens. You can keep drawing more, I can't make them all. Also you could have named your clan CanyonClan if you didn't want it to sound liek they eat a lot but GorgeClan is fine by me. No you can write son articles for them. :)Aniju Aura 12:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dogs and Cats Wiki Dogs and Cats Wiki has a lot about cat breeds too. If you need some ideas you can have a look at it. It is on the Offical Patners list. Aniju Aura 15:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You can copy the templates here and change the infomation to fit your wiki if you want. Just go to the template's page and go to edit and copy and paste it in your wiki. I'll make soem for you if you tell me what you want it to say.Aniju Aura 15:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Making Templates To get started, when you edit a page, you go to the templates button, and go to search, type in the name of the new template and hit preveiw. It will say this template does't exsit but at the buttom of the page it will say all the tamplates that are being used in the article. Find the template you just name and hit edit for the tamplate. It will take you to the template's page and you just create it from there. I know it is a bit comusing but that how I make new ones. Aniju Aura 15:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) So is Dogs and Cats Wiki. It's about all Cat breeds and everything cat as well as for dogs too .I might edit there but I am busy with other wikis so not very often right now.Aniju Aura 17:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Feactures Articles Yes we will have Feactures Articles but right now we have none ready. I would like some more users too. Only like four people work here and this wiki is so new. It's only been here like a month so no article is ready for a feacture.Aniju Aura 07:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC)